


Summer Fun in Death City

by SomniSol



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Fun, Summer, Water Guns, Water balloons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5035111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomniSol/pseuds/SomniSol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang decides to have some fun in the sun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Fun in Death City

"Ok, so this how the game goes. Every player gets 10 lives and a water gun. We will play in the woods since there is a stream nearby and it makes things much more interesting. Oh and there are some water balloons hidden all around the woods. If you get hit by a water balloon, then it costs you 2 lives. The game is over when the sun sets. No partnerships! This is a free for all! Unless of course you want to be my protector Soul.” Blair winked and waved at Soul, and he just blushed and looked away from the voluptuous beauty in her tiny purple bikini, “I will be watching over the game, since I hate cold water, just to make sure that no one cheats!”

Maka crossed her arms and pouted, thinking about giving Soul a Maka chop.

“I will be victorious in this game! NO ONE can beat me! HA HA HA!” Black Star boomed out.   
Black Star started making poses showing off his muscular bare torso. Tsubaki stood next to him smiling at him encouragingly. 

“Surely you don’t think you could defeat me, Black Star. If anyone is to win this game it will be me!” Kid said, smirking at Black Star.

“Me and Black Star will take you down easily!” Soul challenged Kid.

“I said no partnerships!” Blair interrupted.

“Ooh Liz, this is gonna be so much fun!” Pattie clapped her hands excitedly.  
“Yeah this will be a great way to cool down, since it’s so hot today!” Liz said fanning   
her face.

“Hey, if anyone is gonna win this game, it’s gonna be me!” Maka announced to the group.

“HA HA! We’ll see about that Maka!” Black Star laughed.

“It would be pretty uncool for my meister, if I beat her.” Soul smirked.

“Well that not’s gonna happen!” Maka smirked back at him, trying not to blush by how close his face was to hers.

“Well then, let’s get this game started!” Blair cried out, “Ready! Set! Go!” 

They all ran into the woods with their water guns in their hands. They all had their game faces on and were ready to fight to the death. (Well not death death, but more like a cold watery death.)

Maka was quietly walking around trying not to make a sound and trying to hear others. 

“Damn it!” it was Soul. Guess he was the first one to be shot.

“HA HA HA HA! You’ll never catch me!” Black Star’s booming voice echoed throughout the woods.

Maka could hear Soul mumbling as he was getting closer and closer. She hid behind a tree and decided to ambush him, when he was close enough. She peaked over her shoulder to see that he had flopped down on the ground sitting against a tree. He had a big goofy grin on his face and his face was as red as his eyes. Maka was blushing just looking at him. He had his swim shorts on she couldn’t look away from his lean body.

“Man, she looks so hot in her bikini. That girl has really grown up.” He chuckled.

Maka could feel her face turn red with jealousy and anger. She secretly liked Soul, but she was too afraid to admit it and be rejected. She liked how their relationship was now, and she didn’t want to ruin it. She hated that Blair was always pushing herself on Soul. She hated how Blair made her feel self-conscious.

“Hope I run into her today. I’d like to see her get wet.”

“MAKA CHOP!” 

“M-Maka?! Where the hell did you come from?! And what was that for?!” 

“You’re such a pervert! Is Blair all you think about?!”

“U-Uh,” His face turned red, but he didn’t say anything.

“You’re disgusting!” Maka started to walk away, but Soul grabbed her arm before she could get away.

“Maka, I wasn’t thinking about Blair.”

“Yeah right! I see the way you always look at her! You are such a per-“

Maka was cut off by Soul’s lips on hers. Her eyes widened in shock.

“Does that answer who I was thinking about?” Maka just nodded and Soul chuckled.

“But, I thought you liked Bl-“

“I like you Maka, and I’m an idiot for not telling you sooner.”

“Yeah you are.” Maka said. Then suddenly a water balloon burst on top of Maka’s head and completely soaked her.

“Haha! I got you!” Pattie jumped down from the tree and ran away.

“Man this water really is cold.” Maka flipped her bangs up and out of her face. (In Soul-vision, all of that happened in slow-motion). Soul fell backwards with a major nosebleed and landed on the ground with a loud thud. 

“Soul? Are you ok?”

“…just give me a minute…”

 

Tsubaki was hiding in a tree when she saw Kid walking by. Out of everyone, Kid was the only one who had two identical water guns. He refused to play unless his weapons were symmetrical. Tsubaki ha a water balloon in her hand and was ready to drop it when Kid got closer. When he was directly underneath her, she dropped the balloon. It fell ok his head, but the water flowed down the right side of his body. He froze right where he was.

“Ahhhh!!! The left side of my body is completely dry while my right side is wet!!! I’m an unsymmetrical abomination!!!”

“Ah! I’m sorry Kid!” Tsubaki cried out.

“Quickly! You must throw another one!”

“I don’t have any more water balloons!”

“Use your water gun!”

“Ok!” Tsubaki took her water gun and doused Kid with water.

“Ah, much better. Now I am symmetrical! Oh and Tsubaki?”

“Yes?” He shot her in the face with his water gun.

“Farewell.” And with that he was once again on his way.

 

“This is Blair, with a special report! So far the only ones that have not lost any lives are Lizzie, Pattie, and Black St-“

“Ha ha! Got you!” 

“Make that only Lizzie and Black Star. It is getting dark already, so we’ll have to see who will be the winner by sunset! Ooh! It looks like Liz and Black Star are having a showdown! Let’s see how this will end.”

*Cue: Old Western music and tumbleweed*

“This is where I become the champion!” Black Star said with a determined look on his face.

“That’s where you’re wrong Black Star! I’m gonna win this one!” Liz smirked at him.

They both stood there ready to shoot each other down. The intensity was unbearable from both sides. Then Black star fell face first into the ground.

“Huh? What was that?” Liz asked out loud.

“Gotcha Black Star.” Maka had her gun in her hand. She had thrown a water balloon at   
Black Star with all her might. Soul walked up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and rested his head on her shoulder.

“Nice throw Maka.”

“And that is the end! Since Liz is the only one with all of her lives, she is the   
winner!” Blair came flying in on her pumpkin.

“Woohoo! I won!” Liz jumped up excitedly.

“Good Job Lizzie!” Pattie jumped up to hug her sister.

 

“Well this was a fun day.” Maka said resting her head on Soul’s shoulder.

“Yeah, it was.” Soul said, wrapping his arm around her waist. 

It had gotten cooler now, and the gang was sitting around a bonfire.

“I have to agree, today really was fun.” Tsubaki said.

“Speak for yourself! I lost! How could I have lost?!” Black Star complained.

“Cuz you were up against this girl!” Liz cried out.

“Hahahaha! You lost!” Pattie said pointing at Black Star.

“It’s ok, Black Star, you were really good today.” Tsubaki said trying to cheer him up.

“Don’t worry about him Tsubaki. Black Star is just upset, because Maka got him good.” Kid chuckled.

“Shut up! She got me from behind! It was a cheap shot!” Black Star shouted out.

“But I still got you good!” Maka laughed.

“Whatever guys. Cheers to friendship! And my new girlfriend Maka.” Soul said raising his water gun.

“CHEERS!”

**Author's Note:**

> I know this probably doesn't make much sense now that it's getting cold in some places but I wrote this a while back because of the heat. Around these parts the highest it gets is 100 but that's on a rare day. The average is about 80-85. I just can't stand heat any higher than 75. And don't even get me started on humidity. I hate it. 
> 
> Anyway I just liked the idea and went for it. What do you think? I hope you like it!


End file.
